


Definitely Alive

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats, Shani is an inventive medic, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Shani invents a stethoscope. Cuteness ensues. Inspired by a friend’s artwork on tumblr.





	Definitely Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValmureEld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/gifts).



> This is the post where the utterly adorable artwork can be found: http://biblichor.tumblr.com/post/172914890386/okay-but-please-consider-eskel-x-shani

“What is it?” Eskel’s eyes wander over the device in Shani’s hand, studying it closely. The medic has a lot of equipment he’s never seen before, but he’s fairly certain this one is new. Something of her own creation.

“It’s meant to allow me to listen to heartbeats,” she explains, taking the matching ends of the device and placing them in her ears. The final end of a flat disc she clutches in her hand and holds out towards him. “Just need someone to try it on.”

Eskel smiles at her softly. “Need my shirt off?”

“Please.”

He tugs the garment over his head then gestures for her to come closer, pulling her into his lap. Shani settles down against his warmth and hesitates just a moment as she raises the disc, meeting his eyes, and then places the end on his chest. She gasps softly as the sound she’d been so hoping to hear meets her ears: the deep, slow thumping of his heart.

“So, what’s the verdict?” he teases. “Am I alive?”

“Let me check.”

She leans up, presses a soft kiss to his lips, and the hears the thumping flutter.

Shani pulls back, grinning. “Yep. Definitely alive.”


End file.
